


I'll write you a song

by MolestingMusic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drunk Michael, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sadness, There isn't any smut, Unresolved Tension, but actually, drunk mikey, i know how it looks, kinda sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete moved on. He had a wife, two adorable kids and he was moving on. That is, until a not so sober Mikey tumbles into his house. Until all the memories flood back and all he wants is Mikey.<br/>He wants to feel loved by the taller male yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll write you a song

Mikey stumbled up the porch steps, leaning his whole weight against the door frame, closing his eyes as he listened to the doorbell sounding. It was so cold out here. His light brown hair was sticking to his face. His long black coat may cover him well but it didn't have a hood. It made Mikey slightly uncomfortable, but he was used to it. His hands were shaking and he was sure it wasn't just from the cold. Rain was falling in heavy drops gathering on his glasses and his face, mingling with his tears. He needed him right now. It didn't matter how long it's been....Mikey needed him so bad.  
"Eep!" Mikey squeals as the door opens, causing him to stumble into the house. He hit his head on the floor, looking up at the wonderful sight that was his ex boyfriend. Mikey bit his lips, positive he was either going to break out in tears or jump him.  
"Mikey?" He asked hesitantly and Mikey nodded softly.  
"Pete." Mikey confirmed and Pete's breathing hitched as his eyes raked over Mikey, looking him up and down. Mikey felt hot just watching Pete watch him. He knew he was blushing, he could feel it in his face. Mikey careful scrambled to his feet, his dirty converse sliding on the wood floor due to being wet with rain water.  
"Pete, I-I, uh." Mikey rubbed his hazel, bloodshot eyes, his words slightly slurred. He didn't even remember why he was at Pete's doorstep.  
"Daddy?" A blonde haired boy asked quietly from a few feet away, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Mikey's head snapped over to the direction of the boy, not missing the small smile on Pete's face as his son stood before him.  
"Hey, kiddo. Why aren't you in bed?" Pete asked gently, his brown eyes glowing with pure joy as he lifted his son into his arms.  
"Heard a crash. Wanted to *Yawn* Investaatuon. Saint...safe." He mumbled into Pete's chest, his word's lost as sleep took over the small boy. Pete beamed as he laid Bronx down on the couch, glancing back towards Mikey, his smile fading.  
"I think you need to go." Pete whispered, this time being careful to not wake his fiance or his other son.  
"But, Pete. I-I need-"  
"Mikey. You're drunk. Go home, please." Pete sighed, heartbreak clear in his chocolate brown eyes. There was a tough wall built around Pete, but even after all this time,Mikey could see past it.  
"I'm drunk off you." Mikey mumbled, now on the porch of Pete's house, standing in the cold rain again.  
"Mikey, go-"  
"Baby, come home." Tears were running down Mikey's cheeks as Pete closed the door in Mikey's face. Mikey's breathing caught in his throat, hiccuping as he turned on his heel and ran. Ran away from the love of his life, the cause of his self destruction and drinking, the cause of his medicating, the cause of everything wrong and right with him. Pete gave Mikey hope.  
...  
Tears ran down Pete's face as he stared at the ripped, coffee stained notebook page as the memories came flooding back to him.  
"He's-" No, Pete crossed it out. He's straight. 100%. He has a wife. And two amazing sons.  
"SHE'S in a long black jacket." No, no.  
"She's in a long black coat tonight, tears welling in her eyes-" No, this sucked. Pete sighed, running a line through the lyrics.  
"She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside. She's crying 'baby, come home'-" Pete cursed, tears slipping down his face as he continued.  
"She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside. She's singing, 'baby, come home' in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time." Pete threw his notebook to the side burying his face I'm his hands. "Did he ever love me? Did he know? Did he never want to be alone?" Pete sobs to himself in the quiet of his bedroom. He needed Mikey more than he was willing to admit. He really wanted his ex lover back at his side.  
....  
Mikey's breathing stuck in his throat as his vision blurred. Mikey stared at his arm, remembering that time Pete wrote in lipstick on his arm. The lipstick that Pete himself had been conned into wearing that night. Mikey smiled as he remembered the lipstick's note. Sure, it had by long faded, but Mikey could still see it as he brushed his fingers across his pale skin.  
"One day I'm going to write a song for you, Michael." was scrawled in Pete's messy handwriting.  
"You never kept your promise." Mikey smiled as he coughed up blood, his vision turning completely black.  
"After all, we were better off as lovers, not the other way around." Mikey mumbled as he slumped against the wall, breathing his final breath, his final thought about Pete Wentz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...


End file.
